pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
StarQueen22
Hi! I'm StarQueen22 and possibly known for having the most Fanseries ever! I blame my overactive imagination! Basic Info Age: 24 DOB: March 5 Favorite Food: Jalepenos and Homemade Fried Chicken made by me Favorite Season of Pretty Cure: Go Princess Pretty Cure Few Things to know * I don't like people telling me to turn my lead cures pink! I like giving them different colors and not to roll by the show rules on Pink for leaders! * Yes! I know half the guys on the team are cross dressers I don't mind. Fanseries * Pretty Cure Fairytale * Pretty Cure Lucky Clover * Pretty Cure Color * Spellcast! Pretty Cure! * Pretty Cure Rainbow Shine * Crystal Gem Pretty Cure * On Pointe! Pretty Cure! * Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure * Butterfly Pretty Cure! * Guardian Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Animated * Paradise Pretty Cure * Emotion Power Pretty Cure! * Sweet Cake Pretty Cure * Styling Pretty Cure * Royal Flush Pretty Cure * Ultimate Crescendo Pretty Cure! * Pure Heart Pretty Cure * Monster Spirit Pretty Cure! * Athletic Pretty Cure * Märchen Curse Pretty Cure * Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure * Relaxing Scent Pretty Cure * Go Zodiac Animals Pretty Cure! * Insect Trio Pretty Cure! * Big Top Pretty Cure * Elemental Force Pretty Cure! * Kandankei Pretty Cure * Olympian Force Pretty Cure! * High Sea Pretty Cure! On Hiatus * Pretty Cure Alto * Pretty Cure of Wonderland * Pretty Cure Mother Nature * Pretty Cure Angelic Halo * Pretty Cure Kobashii * Pretty Cure Animal Force * Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Fortune Flower! * Pretty Cure Toy! * Pretty Cure Dance! * Gem Power Pretty Cure * Element Pretty Cure * Flapping Pretty Cure * Future Save Pretty Cure * Supernova Pretty Cure * Accessory Pretty Cure * Card Pretty Cure * Storybook Pretty Cure * Gaming Pretty Cure * Solar Pretty Cure * Creamy Pretty Cure * Gymnast Pretty Cure * Actors Paradise Pretty Cure * Princess Heart Pretty Cure * Disney Pretty Cure * Performance Pretty Cure * Pigment Color Pretty Cure * Happiness Pretty Cure! * Brave Pretty Cure * Dessert Love Pretty Cure * Justice Pretty Cure * Heroine Pretty Cure * Flower Maiden Pretty Cure * Triple Axel Pretty Cure * Dreamers of the night Pretty Cure * Crossovers Shooting Star Pretty Cure Stories Pretty Cure Just for the fun A/N: This for the series I just making for a page for fun of writing the info for series! * Sugar Rush Pretty Cure-theme Candy * Fantasy Knight Pretty Cure-Theme Fantasy and Knights * Love Shine Pretty Cure-Theme Love and Weddings * Future Note Pretty Cure-Theme: music and Dancing * Birthstone Pretty Cure!-It's theme is Gemstones * ???-It's theme is electronics and takes place in a post apocalyptic world. * Galaxy Pretty Cure-It's a space themed one being the third with it theme * Harvest Moon Pretty Cure!-It is based on Farming, plants and friendship. A/N even though it has it's name it is not based on the game. * Go Lion Pretty Cure!-it theme is space and it based on Voltron Legendary defenders. * Fates Pretty Cure! It's theme is Fantasy and is based on Fire Emblem Fates. * Night Sky Pretty Cure! * Girl Scout Pretty Cure! * Gaming Paradise Pretty Cure * Magic Flower Pretty Cure-It's theme is magic, wizards, flowers and connections Unsure * RPG Heroes Pretty Cure!-It's theme is different video game categories. * Dreaming Skies Pretty Cure!-It's theme is Dreams. It's also the first Second Seasons, Spin Offs and Sequels Pretty Cure Spinning a Tale!-It's a sequel to Pretty Cure Fairytale taking place about 6 years after with Zoey now a Cure with her own team. Crystal Gem Pretty Cure Season 2-The second season of Crystal Gem Pretty Cure. Mineral Gem Pretty Cure-It's the sequel to Crystal Gems Pretty Cure taking place in the future with Cures kids. Pretty Cure Cosplayer Oc Cures (As Far as I can remember!) Cure Aphrodite and Cure Pearl, Next Gen. Children-Yes Pretty Cure 5 and Gogo Cure Lullaby and Cure Rock-Suite Pretty Cure Cure Fortune, Cure Victory, Cure Faith-Smile Pretty Cure Cure Hibiscus and Cure Zero-Heartcatch Pretty Cure Cure Cavalier-Doki Doki PreCure Kin Fukui/Cure Gold and Cure Rice-Go Princess Pretty Cure Yōsei Aguni/Cure Fae-Maho Tsukai Pretty Cure Blanca Oshiro/Cure Vanille-KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Next Generation of Canon Pretty Cure Yes Pretty Cure Gx!-A next gen centered Yes Pretty Cure Story Get it and Go Princess Pretty Cure!-A next gen centered around Go Princess Pretty Cure Forever Smile Pretty Cure Forever Bloom Pretty Cure! Heartbeat Doki Pretty Cure! Spinoffs and retellings of Cannon Pretty Cure Floral Heart Pretty Cure!-A spinoff of Heartcatch taking place in another part of Japan with the arthor's two OCs, Cure Hibiscus and Cure Zero. Go Elemental Pretty Cure-A spin off of Go Princess Pretty Cure. Other Pretty Cure Movie Theatre Pretty Cure Anime Theatre -Slightly based off of World Masterpiece Theatre. Pretty Cure Arcade! Pretty Cure Halloween Fest! Pretty Cure Movies Pretty Cure Color * Pretty Cure Color! Journey to the World of Gems! * Pretty Cure Color! Journey Under the Sea! Pretty Cure Lucky Clover * Journey to the land of Stars! Crystal Gem Pretty Cure * Wish Gone Horrible! * Fight between Legends! Pretty Cure Fairytale * Pretty Cure: Protect the Land of Fairytales * Pretty Cure Fairytale: Adventure in Disney! English Dub Go Princess Pretty Cure English Dub Suite Pretty Cure English Dub For Fanseries * Legendary Magician Force!-The English Dubbing for Spellcast! Pretty Cure! * Relaxing Warriors Force!-The English dubbing for the first season of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. * Ballet Dance Force!-The English Dubbing for On Pointe! Pretty Cure! * Rainbow Gem Force! = Pretty Cure Like Series * The Mystery Dungeon Pretty Cure Series * Pac Pretty Cure-Based on Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Magic of Friendship Pretty Cure-Based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Pretty Cure Dance of friendship-Based on Imagine Ballet Star * Rebellion PreCure-Based off of Tron Uprising but isn't a prequel to Pretty Cure Grid * Pretty Cure Grid-Based on Tron Legacy * Vocabulary Pretty Cure-Based on Martha Speaks * Cosmic Star Pretty Cure-Based on Dink the Dinosaur * Happy PreCure-Based on Happy Happy Clover * Light Pretty Cure!-based on Fantasy Life * Pretty Cure Rock a Tune!-Based on Rock a Doodle Doo * Pretty Cure Hidden Worlds-Based on Disney Hidden World * Cutie Pretty Cure-based on Cutie Knight and Cute Kingdom * Right Back at Ya! Pretty Cure!-Based on Kirby of the Stars * Morning Glory Pretty Cure-Based on a Mini Manga in Saint Tail called Portrait of a Morning Glory * Starlight Voices Pretty Cure-based on AKB0048 * Star Era Pretty Cure-Based on Star Era Card Game * Mon Colle Pretty Cure-Based on the anime, Mon Colle Knights * Soul Pretty Cure -Based on Soul Crush the game * Night and Day Pretty Cure-Based on the film, the twins of legendale * Maho DoReMi Pretty Cure-a retelling of Ojamajo Doremi but with Pretty Cure elements instead * Perfect Harmony Pretty Cure-Aikatsu Stars * Wrong Hero Pretty Cure-Based on the Manga, Wrong Hero. * Fairy Idol Pretty Cure-Based on The Manga Book Series, Fairy Idol Kanon * Get in Gear! Pretty Cure-Based on Power Rangers series, RPM * Drop Jockey Pretty Cure-Based on Get Ed. All Star Pretty Cure Series Dreaming Stars Movie 1: Pretty Cure Color, Pretty Cure Lucky Clover and Pretty Cure Fairytale Super forms Crystal Gem Pretty Cure * Super Gem Mode * Dreamer Form Floral Bouquet Pretty Cure * Mana Form * Starlight Royals Form Solar Pretty Cure * Celestial Form On Pointe Pretty Cure * De Deux Form * Dreaming Dancer Form Spellcast! Pretty Cure! * Guardian Warrior Form Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure * Relaxing Rhapsody Form * Super Perfumer Form Happiness Pretty Cure * TBA Next Gen. Fanseries of the Authoress Pretty Cure Rainbow Shine Wonderful Fantasy Magic Pretty Cure Mineral Pretty Cure Citrus Pretty Cure Artistic Spirit Pretty Cure Graceful Dance Pretty Cure Trivia * I might have an eversion to using pink for lead cures but will use it if the thing their based on has no other color or no other color fits such as, Cure Hana, Cure Hearts, Cure Sakura, Cure Rose Quartz, Cure Heart, etc. * I speak english, Japanese, a bit of french and Spanish. * I am from a Military Family. * I have 3 brothers and one sister.